LYING FROM YOU
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Two Senior Inspectors. Hiding a dark secret. What would happen if the rest of the team comes to know of the truth? My first story on Abhijeet and Daya. And probably my last on this archive, because I know I will be evicted from this archive for writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**GET WELL SOON**

He smiled to himself as he entered the bureau. He looked forward to talking to his bestfriend after a long time. He had been on a mission and it prevented him from talking to his friend for days at a stretch. And now he was looking forward to talking to him.

"Lekin yeh sab hua kaise?" He heard Vivek say. He was talking over the phone and the man had no idea about who or what he was referring to.

"Kya baat hai Vivek? Kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?" He asked.

"Haan sir, who…" Vivek started, but didn't know how to tell him.

"Woh kya? Agar koi pareshani hai toh bolo. Shayad main madad kar sakta hoon." He said with an assuring smile.

Yet, Vivek wasn't sure what to say. He knew that his senior was always there to help them out whenever they were in trouble. But this time it's his senior who needed to be supported when he'd hear the news.

"Bolo Vivek, I'm waiting." He said impatiently, trying to call up his bestfriend at the sametime.

"Daya sir has been shot." Vivek said in a single breath.

Abhijeet didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He stood there for a few moments trying to take in what Vivek had told him just now.

"How d'you know?" he asked listlessly after a few moments.

"Sir, Daya sir ek mujrim ke piche gaye hue the. Who use pakarne hi wala tha jab who mujrim use goli maar di. Abhi abhi Nikhil ka phone aaya ha. Usi ne mujhe bataya." Vivek said.

"Usne kya bataya?" asked a voice.

They turned around to see ACP Pradyuman standing at the door. Vivek told him everything. Abhijeet watched as his senior's expression turned from an inquisitive to a grim one.

"Kaunsi hosital mein admitted hai woh?" ACP Pradyuman asked.

"City hospital." Vivek replied.

"Let's go." Said ACP Pradyuman as he headed for the door.

After sometime, as they reached the hospital, they found an inconsolable Nikhil.

"Sir he's still unconscious. But the doctors are trying their best." Nikhil sobbed in between tears.

"Sab thik ho jayega Nikhil. Tum fikar mat karo." Abhijeet said, patting the latter's shoulder.

"Nikhil, doctor ne kya kaha? Jaldi batao. Mujhe bohot tension ho raha hai." Vivek said in a hurry.

"Woh Dr. Salunkhe andar hai. Unhone hi doctor se baat ki." Said Nikhil.

In the midst of this conversation, they saw Dr. Salunkhe coming towards them.

"Kya baat hai doctor saab? Sab thik toh hai na?" Vivek asked.

"Boss, Daya ko abhi tak hosh nahin aaya. Use kuch dino tak yehi pe rehna padega." He said, looking towards the Assistant Commissioner.

"Vivek. Tum Abhijeet ko leke ghar jao." ACP Pradyuman said.

"Nahin sir. Humein yehi rehna hai." Vivek said, looking towards Abhijeet for support.

"Vivek, it's an order." Said ACP Pradyuman.

Vivek had no other option but to obey.

"Chaliye sir." He said, lightly touching Abhijeet's arm.

Abhijeet let himself be steared out of the hospital by Vivek. Once outside Vivek helped him onto the passenger seat and then he settled himself behind the wheel and started the car.

"**Boss agar main kabhi tum logon se door jana bhi chahun mujhe bilkul jaane mat dena." **

Abhijeet still remebered those words. Daya was in tears when he said those words. Tears for losing Tasha, a sister whom he loved so dearly.

"Nahin dunga yaar. Dosti kiye hai. Marte dam tak nibhaunga." Muttered Abhijeet.

"**Saath mein pata lagaye?"**

Abhijeet couldn't help but smile when he remembered those words. He had been accused of bribery and it hurt him so much that he had decided to resign.

"Main CID chhodne wala hoon." Abhijeet had said.

"Kyun? Tera murder kardunga main." Day said.

"Mujhe pata hai ke tu kabhi mere kami mehsoos nahin hone dega CID ko." Abhijeet said, trying to keep his voice ass normal as possible.

"Lekin Boss yeh toh batao ke hua kya hai? Abb toh tum bekasoor bhi sabit ho gaye ho? Kisine kuch kaha? Yah phir personal reason." Daya asked.

"Nahin yaar. Aisa kuch nahin hai. Main bas CID ke layak nahin hoon." Said Abhijeet.

"Par kyun? Reason toh de." Daya asked.

"Main kabhi ek achche detective nahin ban paya yaar." Abhijeet said.

"Haan. Bilkul. Yeh saare medals toh mere bhoot ko mila hai." Daya said, annoyed. "Aur tu kaun hote hai apne aap ko judge karne ke liye?"

"In fact, mujh mein toh aisi koi quality hai hi nahin ke main ek detective ban paoon." Abhijeet continued, unaware of what Daya was saying.

"Khabardaar jo tune aise ridiculous reason se CID chhoda toh…" Daya warned.

"I'll go back to being a commoner." Abhijeet said.

"Mat jaa. Please… " Daya pleaded. " Sab jaa rahe hai."

"Pata nahin mere dimaag mein kya bhoot sawar tha joh maine soch liye ke main ek CID Officer ban jaunga."

"Chale jaa." Daya said, his voice harsh. "Sab chale jaa. Mujhe kisi ki bhi zarurat nahin hai. Tera bhi nahin." Said Daya as he gave a mild push to Abhijeet.

He urned to go to his room.

"Arre! Daya agar tu keh rahe hai toh main nahin jaa raha hoon. Abb khush?" Abhijeet asked, holding Daya's wrist in order to stop him from leaving.

"Pata hi? Mujhe sabse zyada darr doston ko khone ka rehta hai." 'Daya couldn't stop his tears as he gave Abhijeet a tight hug.

**Present Day,**

"Darr sirf tujhe hai? Mujhe nahin?" Abhijeet thought, sitting on his bed inside his room. "Abb jab tak tu thik nahin ho jata tab tak main na kuch khaunga. Aur na hi kuch piunga. Dekhta hoon kab tak tu apne Abhi ko aisa bhookha pyasa rakhta hai."

**A/N:** Friends I wrote this one because I'm going througha similar mental state riht now. I came to know that one of my closest friends is severely ill as soon as I left the exam hall today. I'll update the next chapter only after she gets well and reads this.

And to the Daya of this story, please yaar jaldi se thik ho jaa. We miss you a lot!


	2. Chapter 2: Messed Up

**MESSED UP**

**A/N: ** Before I start the chapter I'd like to thank my friend (I won't reveal her name) for her continued help and support. And also I'd like to thank those wonderful friends who have encouraged me to post this story in the first place. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

OK. I'll shut myself up now. Here's the story. Enjoy!

Abhijeet heard Vivek talking to someone over the phone. He came out of his room to ask Vivek if it was about Daya.

"Right, Sir. We'll be there ASAP." Said Vivek before disconnecting the call.

"What is it, Vivek? Where are you going?" Abhijeet asked with some hope in his in his voice.

"Actually sir, it's not just me. Both of us are going." Said Vivek.

"But where?" Abhijeet asked.

"To the hospital sir. Daya sir has gained consciousness." Vivek explained.

Abhijeet said a silent prayer as he followed Vivek to the Qualis.

**At the hospital,**

As they reached the hospital , they found that the whole team was present there. But they were standing outside Daya's room.

Abhijeet wanted to rush inside the room immediately but was stopped by Dr. Salunkhe.

"You can't go in there now. The doctor's checking him." He said.

"Doctor saab, you don't understand. I need to be with Daya right now." Abhijeet said as he struggled to get out of Dr Salunkhe's grip.

Unfortunately for him, his senior took his best friend's side which left Abhijeet with no other option but to wait outside the room.

But he didn't have to wait long as the doctor came out soon afterwards.

"Doctor, can we meet Daya?" Abhijeet asked.

"You can. But make sure that he's not talking too much and also he's not taking any kind of stress." The doctor said before leaving the place.

They all entered the room . But Daya's eyes were searching for only one particular person. He smiled at the person and Shreya smiled back to him from behind Abhijeet. The whole team exchanged some pleasantries with him and decided to leave one by one. Now, it's only ACP Pradyuman, Abhijeet and Shreya left in the room with Daya.

"Thank God you're alright, sir." Shreya spoke for the first time since she entered the room.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes in exasperation. Fortunately for him, it was only Daya who noticed it. He gave his palm a light squeeze.

"Boss, I want to go home. This place stinks." He said, trying his best to change the topic.

"Daya you don't understand. They need to keep you under observation for a few days." Abhijeet reasoned.

"Keep me under observation? What do you think I am? A lab-rat?" Daya snapped.

"Fine! I'll go and have a word with the doctor. You can come home only if he allows." Abhijeet reasoned.

But it was only a grumpy face that he got in reply.

After sometime, Abhijeet walked into Daya's ward to tell him that he was required to spend the night at the hospital.

"Daya, you will have to stay here for the night." Abhijeet told him and watched his expression changing from hopeful to that of hurt and final being angry.

"I feel sleepy. D'you guys mind?" He asked Abhijeet, who sighed but decided to leave the room.

**The Next Morning,**

He was still asleep when Abhijeet entered the ward.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Abhijeet called out.

"Uh?" Daya looked confused.

He wasn't able to make out why the room looked so unfamiliar. But then he remembered everything.

"What do you think you're doing here? You should've gone home without worrying 'bout me." He slurred.

"Get ready fast. We're leaving." Abhijeet said as he threw Daya his clothes.

As Daya came out of his ward, he found that Abhijeet had already completed all the formalities and was ready to leave.

**Outside The Hospital**

Daya followed Abhijeet outside the hospital and was somewhat dismayed when the latter got behind the wheel without uttering a single word.

He too decided to keep quiet but couldn't help himself from stealing glances at the other man every now and then.

On the other hand, Abhijeet who had been noticing this for quite sometime now decided to break the silence.

"Daya, if there's an accident, then you are responsible for it." Said Abhijeet.

"Me?" The door-breaker asked, taken aback.

"You are so looking so handsome that you're causing a distraction." Said Abhijeet.

"Handsome? Me? With all these bandages? Stop being sarcastic, will you?" Said Daya. "But you're looking handsome no doubt." He added with a smirk.

"Oh please, Daya!" Said Abhijeet rolling his eyes.

**That Evening at DUO Home,**

Daya woke up from his sleep and was surprised by the uncanny silence present in that house. He got up from his bed and went out of his room. His sixth sense told him that something was not right. Something was about to happen. Something very big.

He walked into Abhijeet's room and found him reading a book. Rather he was just looking at it. Daya could tell that he was deep in thought and disturbed about something.

"Hey!" He said as he sat down beside Abhijeet.

"Hey!" Said Abhijeet, jerking out of his thoughts.

"D'you mind if I sit here?" Daya asked.

Abhijeet just rolled his eyes in reply. Daya knew that Abhijeet hated it when he was being formal with him. But he liked it when Abhijeet was angry. According to him, he looked best in that 'angry, young man' look of his.

Daya kept on looking at him as he went back to reading his book. But raised his eyes to meet Daya's when he felt him staring at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I should be the one asking that." Daya said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" Abhijeet asked, surprised, "Nothing."

"How do I tell you Daya that I'm in deep sh*t? And every time I try to come out of it I sink deeper into it." Abhijeet thought.

"Tell me." Daya said in a cold voice, as if he could read Abhijeet's thoughts.

"You know Daya, it was while dangling from that cliff in Satara that I understood what you meant for me. Trust me, I wouldn't have been sad at all if I died that day. Because you were there with me, holding my hand just before I fell." Abhijeet's emotions gushed out at once.

"I know what you mean. But it's not possible Abhijeet. Just not possible." Said Daya. "By the way, I'm thinking of moving out. I need some space now, away from your gazing eyes." He added when he was almost out of the room.

Abhijeet stared at his retreating figure until his tears blocked his view.

**Next Morning,**

Daya woke up with a start. He was shocked to find that it was already 9. But he was on leave so he wasn't in a hurry. But there was something else occupied his thoughts at the moment.

The silence in the house told him that Abhijeet had left for work. But he wondered why he didn't wake him up before leaving.

"I shouldn't have been so harsh with my words last evening." He thought.

That he tried to call Abhijeet up so many times that even he had lost count. But all his calls went unanswered. He was getting worried for Abhijeet with each passing second. He had called up Vivek and ACP Pradyuman. But none of them would tell him anything about Abhijeet.

At one point of time he got so frustrated that he smashed his phone against the floor which resulted in the thing breaking up into pieces.

"ABHIJEET!" He wailed, "Please come back! I can't live without you!"

**That Evening,**

He sat slumped against the sofa in absolute darkness. He didn't have a single bite since morning. Neither did he feel hungry. He just sat there, absolutely numb. Unable to believe that his dear Abhijeet has actually cut him out of his life.

**A/N: **Well friends do let me know how I fared with this one.

**Cutie**, hope you liked this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
